civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Falkner
Basic Information and Description Falkner was previously a province in the city of Welch, which happens to be the capital of Florence. After a renewal in the Florence Kingdom, Falkner was established as an independent town in Florence. Prevously, Falkner consisted of the Falkner Fort that lay near Edessa, another Florencian city, until it was later moved to a more profitable and comfortable position among a great plains biome. A small group of homes - including a popular tavern - was constructed and trade began amongst the town. Falkner is known for it's bit of fun at it's local tavern where guests from all over the server drink some ale, tell some stories, or travel around outside the village - from ancient ruins to quiet forests. Many, if not all, are welcome to stay and enjoy themselves with the finest ale in all of Florence and the intriguing architecture as well as the farms. Renewal of Falkner After a period of inactivity, Betweentwolungs returns to Falkner. The new Falkner was in the nation of Viceria, for the nation of Florence was under attack by aggressive Gallia. After ashtonx777 was banned, Falkner moved back to Florence, where it resides to this day. History and More In the beginning, Falkner was a small province and area of land outside the borders of Edessa. A stone fort surrounded by a river and both deep, ancient, and great underground mine made up this Welch outpost. Eventually, the town of Cebos - created by the newly appointed Queen of Florence - Betweentwolungs, established the province as an independent town and renamed Cebos to Falkner. However, after a firm week the town was moved to a more comfortable, wider, and warmer swath of land down south by an ancient stone city that fell perhaps due to unknown invaders during it's construction. A tavern and inn was also created to allow guests to feel at home, and continues to be a place of peaceful talk and interesting stories. The farms of Falkner are also vast, and as of now they continue to expand toward the Northmountain River and farther down south to Falkaire Forest, which make up the borders and walls of the innocent and quiet looking village. It was later discovered that Iliria, previously a Florencian city, was not too far from new Falkner. However and most unfortunately, it was overtaken by Gallia for the likely daring and upsetting Mayor. Although, for the brighter side, only Iliria was involved in this dispute and both Florence and Gallia went for peace. Peace flourishes still between the two nations as well, and may continue do so for as long as possible. See Renewal of Falkner for information of inactivity and renewal. All of Falkner are very hopeful for peace, prosperity, and joy. Residents There are 4 residents in the town of Falkner. - Mayor Betweentwolungs; Mistress of Viceria and Lady of the Forest. Owner of the Falkner Tavern. - Lajoru; Inactive resident & farmer. Formerly of Vekta, where Lungs first resided. Tavern Information Falkner's tavern is its main attraction. Folk from all over stop by for a drink, a story, and maybe a tour of the Falkner province. I, Betweentwolungs, have not set prices... Until now. Beer - Free Ale - Free Juice boxes from 2013 (For the kids) - $100 Room in the upstairs inn - $10 Tour of the town - Free Forest Trail (Not open yet) - $5 Trip to northern ruins - $5 Bakery Information The bakery is another attraction in Falkner. It contains cheap pastries and the only bathroom in Falkner. Prices: Cake: $29.99 Stack of freshly made bread: $19.99 32 Pumpkin Pie: $49.99 Bathroom The bathroom in the bakery is the only bathroom in town, unless you want to go into the neighboring woods, or piss in Galaxly's glass of ale when he's not looking. The town of Falkner is not responsible for any deaths in the restroom. Florence Festival On the 24th of each month, Falkner will hold a festival. (Granted that there is no war or any kind of emergency.) The festival was established after a crazy party on April 24th, 2015. A group of about 10 people showed up in Falkner's tavern and bakery to get drunk and tell stories. It is hoped that in the future, the festival will be more prepared, with banners and games. Category:Towns